1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller assembly, and more particularly relates to a roller assembly that allows a frameless sliding glass door to be set to parallel to the ground easily and adjust a crack between the frameless sliding glass door and the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
A frameless sliding glass door has a top, two conventional roller assemblies and a track. The conventional roller assemblies are connected to a top of the frameless sliding glass door with multiple through holes to slidably mount the frameless sliding glass door on the track. Each conventional roller assembly has a bracket, a roller and multiple fastening devices.
The bracket has a rear surface, an upper end, a lower end and multiple mounting holes. The mounting holes are formed through the bracket near the lower end and correspond to the through holes in the frameless sliding glass door.
The roller is rotatably mounted on the rear surface of the bracket at the upper end and is slidably mounted on the track.
The fastening devices are mounted in the mounting holes and the corresponding through holes to hold the frameless sliding glass door on the bracket. Therefore, the frameless sliding glass door is slidably mounted on the track with the conventional roller assembly.
However, the mounting holes in the brackets are circular holes and a person cannot adjust the position between the conventional roller assemblies and the frameless sliding glass door. When the track is mounted at an undesired angle on a wall, such as slanting or at an angle from the horizon, a bottom of the frameless sliding glass door will not be parallel to the ground and this may cause the bottom of the frameless sliding glass door to make contact with the ground. Furthermore, the mounting holes of the brackets of the conventional roller assemblies may not parallel to each other, and this also influence the accuracy of mounting the frameless sliding glass door on the track.
The roller assembly for a frameless sliding glass door in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.